


Watching

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They failed Abby once; she almost got killed. Ziva won't let it happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Post _Bloodbath_.

Ziva watched the small group of people stagger out of the club. The person that she was looking for stood out even in this unique crowd. Abby was taller than the rest. The small smile that had slipped over Ziva's face at their obviously cheerful exit from the club disappeared when she saw one of the obviously drunk young men staggering towards the driver's seat of a car. Her lips pressed into a thin line when she saw Abby actually get into the car with him.

She had promised herself that she would only watch and not interfere unless it was necessary. She had told Gibbs that she was only watching because if their first suspect wasn't the real threat, then what if the second wasn't either? He had been a threat, more than the boyfriend, but perhaps he wasn't  _the_  threat?

Her argument had convinced him enough to allow her to keep an eye on Abby - an eye that Abby was unaware of and would undoubtedly be upset about should she find out. It was not reason enough to prevent Ziva from acting at this moment.

Ziva got out of the car, and slammed the door behind her. Her boots thudded against the concrete with a sharp staccato noise as she crossed the street. She yanked open the door and grabbed Abby's wrist. She pulled the very startled woman out of the car and quickly dropped her other hand to Abby's waist to steady her as she swayed dangerously in her high heels.

"Ziva? What are you doing here?" Abby slurred her words slightly, but her outrage and bewilderment still came through clearly.

"I am stopping you from getting yourself killed."

Unconsciously Ziva's fingers tightened around Abby's wrist. Abby yelped at the sudden increase in pressure. Ziva let go immediately, but quickly caught a hold of her elbow when it looked as if she were going to sag back against the car again.

"I will take you home," Ziva added definitely, and pulled Abby a little bit closer so that she could shut the door of the car behind them.

Distantly Ziva heard Abby's friends protesting, but she ignored them as she pushed Abby back across the street towards her own car.

Both women remained silent for the relatively short drive back to Abby's place.

Abby got out of the car before Ziva did and almost tripped over the curb. The grit of the concrete bit into her hands as she tried to catch herself. Ziva helped her up slowly, and then wrapped and arm around her to steady her.

She picked up one of Abby's hands and turned it over. It was red and raw where the skin had been scrapped. A few drops of blood stood out sharply against her pale skin.

"This needs to be cleaned."

Abby nodded wearily and dropped her head against Ziva's shoulder. She was no longer protesting or angry as she let Ziva lead her into her place.

"You never answered me," Abby pointed out in a scratchy voice, as she dropped onto the couch.

Ziva disappeared for a moment into the kitchen and came back with a damp rag. She took Abby's hand and began to carefully wipe away the dirt and grit until it was clean. Gently she placed it back in Abby's lap.

"I wanted to be certain that you were alright." Ziva glanced away. "We let you down once; I did not want it to happen again."

"That's sweet," Abby said with a smile that warmed Ziva. "But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Ziva spoke quickly, suddenly uncomfortable with the turn of events. She hadn't planned on Abby actually seeing her.

The intensity of Abby's stare suddenly caught her attention. She was transfixed, caught like a deer in the sudden shine of headlights, by the look in Abby's eye. Without a conscious decision she leaned forward to meet Abby's lips.

Only to have Abby suddenly slump away from her, her eyes falling shut. A second of panic was broken by a soft snore, prompting Ziva to flush at the sudden sharp ache of disappointment in her chest.

She sighed and set about making Abby more comfortable on the couch, first straightening her position and then removing her shoes. She pulled a blanket over her and then stood. She could only hope that there would be other nights, both like and unlike this one.


End file.
